


One Day At A Time

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Flash is an Asshole, Homophobia, Hurt, MJ is a badass, Post-Break Up, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: School doesn’t go much better. Seeing Y/N sit at a different table a lunch, watching her glance at him sadly, it tears him up inside.





	One Day At A Time

Wednesday morning. 

 

The blaring alarm nearly springing Peter from his bed. His reflexes take over and he grabs the clock, crushing it in his hand. A groan slips from his mouth when he realizes that not only does he have to get up and go to school, but now he has to get a new alarm clock as well.

 

School doesn’t go much better. Seeing Y/N sit at a different table a lunch, watching her glance at him sadly, it tears him up inside. 

 

Once he gets home, he does his homework, still feeling the sting from her harsh words a few nights ago. 

 

_ “I think we should be done.” Y/N whispers.  _

 

_ “Yeah this game sucks. What game-”  _

 

_ “No, I mean us. I think we should break up.”  _

 

_ “What?” Peter chokes out, his throat feeling tight. _

 

_ “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I've decided I can’t keep worrying about you. Spider-man’s a dangerous gig an-and I can’t just wait for you to get hurt Peter.” Her eyes well up with tears that begin to fall over. _

 

_ “I can’t stop being Spider-man Y/N.” Peter cries out. _

 

_ “Yeah I know.” Y/N pauses for a moment to look into Peter’s confused eyes. “I should probably go.”  _

 

_ Y/N gets up walks out the door. _

 

The feeling of missing her fully consumes his entire being. Because he does miss her. He misses everything about her.  

* * *

 

Thursday morning. No annoying blaring noise woke him up. He never got that alarm clock. He pulls out his phone and checks the time.

 

9:30.

 

Peter quickly jumps out of the bed and rushes to get ready, wondering why Aunt May never woke him up. He runs out of his apartment and nearly sprints to school. 

 

When he pushes through the doors and straight to his third period class, his heart drops. His worried mind had brought him to the wrong classroom. It brought him to the one where Y/N was standing in front of the class giving an important presentation. Y/N stands completely still, her mouth agape and Peter stands in the door frame. 

 

“Uh, sorry, wrong room.” Peter says, clearing his throat a few times before backing out of the tense room. 

 

The school had known Y/N and Peter broke up. They were basically the power couple of the school by the time she broke up with him. Nobody knew the real reason except them, Ned and MJ, but the new had spread around the school like wildfire. So, Peter walking in on Y/N during one of the most important presentations of sophomore year, was the gossip of the school. 

 

While sitting in detention, scowl planted across his lips, Flash decides know would be a good time to harass Peter.

 

“Ya know, I’m glad Y/N is finally single, she was way too good for you.” Flash whispers from behind.

 

“Shut up Flash.” Peter whispers back. 

 

“Nah, I’m just saying. She deserves better than a skinny twink like you.” Flash snarls. Peter grits his teeth and ignores Flash.

 

“Now, I know I didn’t hear you just make fun of Peter for his sexuality.” MJ yells from the back of the classroom. 

 

“I was just saying how smart Y/N was for breaking up with this sad sack.” Flash says standing up and walking over to where MJ had looked up from her book. 

 

“Yeah but you called him a twink. What does that have to do with it?” MJ says calmly, her gaze nearly pierces Flash’s over confident tone.

 

“Well. Come on, we all know she broke up with him because he’s gay.” Flash stutters. Peter gets up and storms out of the room. The teacher sitting in the room didn’t even look up from his laptop.

 

“Peter’s bisexual and I can say for a fact that’s not why they broke up. Y/N not a homophobic asshole, unlike some people.” MJ says getting up and harshly bumping shoulders with a dumbstruck Flash. 

* * *

 

Peter ends up sitting on Ned’s bed bawling his eyes out. 

 

“I mean I’m Spider-man for God’s sake! MJ has to stand up to Flash for me! I’m such a fucking pussy I can’t stand up to my own bullies!” Peter cries. Ned sits rubbing Peter’s back, just letting him vent. 

 

“Ned I swear it feels like I’m dying everyday without her! Everyday it feel like I’m just killing time, trying to get by without her!” 

 

“I know Peter. I’m so sorry, but it will all be okay. You’ll get over her and find someone else you love even more.” Ned mutters in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

The words only make Peter sob harder.

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday Peter!” Aunt May exclaims as Peter blows out the candles on a cake she had made for him. Ned, MJ and a few other members of the academic decathlon team cheer for him while they sit at the kitchen table, but the only thing Peter could think about was how he wished Y/N was here. 

 

In the morning, Peter had received texts Mr. Stark, Ned, MJ and a few others. But not one message from Y/N. He gets that they broke up, but they weren’t even friendly enough for her to text him on his birthday?

 

Peter put on a smile while he and his friends hung out at a pizza place close to his apartment. He pretended to be excited as they told stories and laughed, but the only thought in Peter’s mind was how much he wished she had called him or something. 

 

But she didn’t, and Peter feels the same way he does that night he sat on Ned’s bed and cried. 

 

Empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
